


In The Middle

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Threesome, Except Pidge but she is only mentioned few times, God danm it...blame my friends for this, Idk how to rate this...since sexy thing happens maybe mature?, Is this my first actual fic with sex in it?, Other, They are all 18 and up in this fic, Threesome, i think so, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: Lance woke up to hushed voices discussing breakfast. He turned away from them to be greated with morning light. He covered his eyes. He didn't want to be awake, but it was too late. He cursed in his mind when he remembered that if he wanted to check the time on his phone he would have to get up and retrive it from its charging spot.10am. Too early. Lance went back to where he was sleeping. It was a couch that doubled as a bed. There were three small pillows and three blankets, and more then enough space for three people. Lance layed across the etire bed."Breakfast is done," platinum haird boy said as he pulled Lance's leg, dragging him out of the bed. "Get up sleepy head."





	In The Middle

Lance woke up to hushed voices discussing breakfast. He turned away from them to be greated with morning light. He covered his eyes. He didn't want to be awake, but it was too late. He cursed in his mind when he remembered that if he wanted to check the time on his phone he would have to get up and retrive it from its charging spot.

"Oh, you're awake!" A platinum blond boy said, "breakfast is ready."

"Yeah okay." Lance waved off the boy as he pulled his phone from the plug.

10am. Way too early. Lance went back to where he was sleeping. It was a couch that doubled as a bed. There were three small pillows and three blankets, and more then enough space for three people. Lance layed across the etire bed.

"Breakfast is done," platinum haird boy said as he pulled Lance's leg, dragging him out of the bed. "Get up sleepy head."

Lance groaned. He didn't want to be awake this early. The boy laughed as Lance protested. The boy's platinum hair barely reached his chin. He was lanky and friendly. Lance remembered how Rolo's lips felt against his. In the kitchen Nyma put down three mugs of coffee on the dining table.

"Which one is 3 in 1?" Nyma asked, as Lance took a seat.

Rolo pointed at one of the mugs. Lance assumed that 3 in 1 was for one of two of them. He never talked about his coffee preferences with either of them so he expected to be presented a choice with the remaining two mugs. He was pleasantly surprised when Nyma slided the 3 in 1 mug infront of him.

"You know how I take my coffee?" He squeaked. He blamed his high pitched voice on the morning.

"We assumed that a person with energy like yours can't survive without ingesting all the sugar they can as soon as they woke up." Nyma said as she took her seat.

Lance was beyond touched. Rolo served the scrambled eggs. On usual morning Lance would have eaten something light, and he wouldn't drink coffee so early in the morning, but today wasn't a usual morning. Last night was an unusual night for Lance. Never in his life was he in a threesome before. He did imagine it, more than once, the feeling it would be. The feeling of two people touching him. Kissing him. Pleasuring him. The atmosphere around the table was light. Rolo was more than impressed with Nyma and Lance tag teaming for a blowjob.

"Got that off my bucket list." Lance motioned his index finger like he was checking a list. Nyma laughed.

"I'm so glad I implanted this idea in both of your brains. Like months ago." Nyma said. "During the pokemon hunt."

She explained how during their pokemon hunting hike, when she made a threesome joke how she noticed that the boys waited until the other reacted before they said anything.

"That's when I knew. This was going to happen."

"I actually had a feeling this was going to happen before that. Like around-" Lance thought about when exactly did he noticed the signs for the threesome.

He met Rolo and Nyma at the same time. They were cute pair of best friends. They met each other in a video game store. He wasn't all that surprised when the two started dating few months later. In fact he was happy for them. Yet soon after he heard news about their relationship he started noticing the signs that he might eventually end up in a threesome with them. He couldn't really explain it, but it was as if he was watching a movie and he knew that the characters will eventually end up together. When Nyma joked about having a threesome with Rolo and Lance during the pokemon hunt, Lance had already known that would happen. He just didn't want to step boundaries if Rolo was going to be uncomfortable, so he waited until the other boy said anything as a response.

"Well right after you two started dating."

"Aww, so the only one who didn't expect this to happen was Rolo?" Nyma laughed even harder as Rolo blushed.

When they finished the breakfast Rolo tidied up the kitchen while Lance and Nyma tried to figure out how to compact the bed back into a couch. It wasn't their house, and this was the first time Lance slept over at Rolo's place. When Rolo stepped out of the kitchen he teased two of them as he pushed the bed back into a couch.

Few hours later Lance was on his way to the mall to see Hunk, Keith and Pidge. Since he arrived first, which was unexpected, he went window shopping until Hunk texted him that he was in the mall. Hunk, being the adorable sunshine he is, brought muffins with him.

"We'll be eating these when Keith arrives." Hunk said after he slapped Lance's wondering hand.

"What about Pidge?"

"She can't make it. She texted in the group chat. Didn't you read the chat?"

Lance checked his phone. When he woke up he did click on the chat to get rid of the notification. He scrolled up until he saw the last thing he sent to the chat.

 

 **bisney prince:** im at rolos

nyma just suggested we should play dragon age so im going offline

 

That was sent hours before Rolo and he even started kissing. He skim read what he missed.

 

 **pidgiotto:** shit sorry guys cant make it tomorrow. matt came back home so i cant go anywhere for a day

 **kneif:** its fine say hi to him for me

 **pidgiotto:** i will

 **hunk bakes puns:** i'll save you a muffin!

 **pidgiotto:** YOURE THE BEST

 

"Shit sorry. I was busy." Lance said, which was true. Judging by the time stamp he was already shirtless in the dark with someone's tongue in his mouth. Someone was licking his nipples, someone's hands were on his ass, and on his chest, and around his neck. He really was too busy when Pidge sent those messages.

Keith was few minutes late. He praised Hunk and his muffins. He had forgotten to eat that day. He had breakfast. If you count chugging energy drink when you wake up a breakfast. After eating Hunk's divine muffins Keith suggested they should get lost somewhere in the city. For the adventure.

After hours of wondering, joking and teasing Lance grew hungry again. Hunk lead them to a near by pizza chain to eat. Keith ordered pineapple pizza and his two best friends teased him that he jumped out of a dad dating simulator.

"Do you two like sex?" Hunk said after a bite of pizza.

"I just got back from a threesome, so yeah." Lance didn't realise he said it outloud.

Hunk's jaw dropped. Keith chocked on his Coca-Cola. They both stared at Lance in silence. Lance stuffed his mouth with pizza. Hoping to avoid having answering any questions either of his friends were about to ask.

"You did what?"

"With who?"

"When?"

"How?"

Lance slowly chewed the slice debating what he should tell his two best friends. He was pretty excited about his newly achieved experience, but he didn't want to kiss and tell. He was raised to be a gentleman. From the group chat Hunk and Keith already knew he spent the night at Rolo's place and that Nyma was there too. It wasn't long until Hunk realised who the other two parties were.

"No." Hunk muttered in disbelieving. "Them? Really?"

Lance swallowed and nodded.

"Wait? With who?" Keith asked again. Lance knew he hated being out of the loop so he told him about how he spent the night at Rolo's, and how Nyma was there too. It took few seconds for Keith to connect the dots.

"I can't believe you had a threesome with them!" Hunk said.

Keith hadn't said a word. He blankly stared at Lance.

"I didn't excpect it either, kinda." Lance said. "It was all pretty much unplanned. Hit of the moment I guess?"

"How was it?" Hunk asked.

Lance thought about it. It was nice. Calm. Soft. He remembered he liked being in the middle. He always did like being submissive. He remembered the kisses in the darkness. The wondering hands. He remembered helping Rolo out of his shorts. He remembered Nyma's soft hand slowly going under his pants. He remembered Rolo licking his neck after biting it just light enough not to leave a mark. Lance had fun. He always pegged Nyma to be a bit rough, and if he was honest he could say he was a bit disappointed neither Rolo and Nyma were rough with him. He couldn't blame them really. Neither of them knew what exactly gets him off. They were probably just being cautious not to step over any boundaries. Every touch, every kiss, everything was completely consensual.

Lance could never forget last night. Nyma softly whispering in his ear for permission when her hand was close to his underwear. Rolo's bit louder plea for Lance to go faster when Lance had him in his mouth and Nyma played with his balls. Lance's soft offer to Nyma to help him suck Rolo off. Lance kissing Nyma under her belly button gently asking her permission to eat her. Everything was asked in advance, everyone had a choice to say no, but no one did. He remembered the moans Rolo and Nyma let out at times. He remembered Nyma squirm with Lance's tongue licking her privates. He remembered Rolo warning both Nyma and him when he was close. He didn't know what he should say about his experience to Hunk and Keith.

"I want to know how it started. How did you end up in a threesome?" Keith said, after moments of silence.

Lance started to explain the pokemon hunting hike, and the sex joke that turned into reality when Keith stopped him.

"HOW DOES A STORY ABOUT A THREESOME START WITH 'WE WENT TO CATCH POKEMONS'?" Keith said in disbelief, while Hunk laughed. Lance tried to ignore the fact that his cheecks were getting warmer. He pulled out his phone and told everyone to wait.

Lance and Hunk's phone received a message from the group chat.

 

 **knief:** PIDGE YOU LUCKY SON OF A GUN! YOU JUST DODGED A FUCKING BULLET AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW

 

Lance laughed.

 

 **knief:** how does a story about a threesome start with we went to catch pokemons?????!!!

 

Hunk laughed.

 

 **pidgiotto:** wtf?

Keith still held his phone up, as he was ready to update Pidge as soon as Lance says somthing. Lance and Hunk laughed. Lance started to explain that everything was consensual and that he had fun being in the middle when his phone rang.

 

 **Mother Nature calling**.

 

Shit. He checked the time. He was an hour behind. He told his mother he'd be home an hour ago. He quickly picked up.

"Hey mamma. I'm with Hunk and Keith. We got hungry and stopped to get pizza." Lance vomited out the words as soon as he hit the green button. His mother didn't have the time to yell at him for being late. Lance stood up from his seat as soon as he said that _he stopped for pizza_. He picked up the empty pizza boxes to throw them away. Hunk and Keith followed him with their eyes until he silently motioned them to move. "I got lost in time. I'm on my way to the bus stop right now."

"Okay." She said in her monotonous voice. The voice she only saves when she is disappointed. Lance wasn't sure who hung up, hid mother or he. He hoped it was his mother. He didn't wish to come home to her wrath.

"We have to go." Lance said. "I told my mum I would be home an hour ago."

As they walked to Lance's bus stop, Keith and Hunk teased him about his threesome by letting Lance walk in between them. Hunk used few pick up lines on Lance, while Keith just stated the facts what he knew about both Rolo and Nyma, adding to the list that they had a three way with Lance. Hunk teasingly asked about if they were rough with him, since he knew Lance liked being submissive. Lance told him that once during a game of truth and dare. When Lance said they were gentle Hunk pinned Lance against a wall of a passing building. Keith laughed in the background.

"I'm a sweet Christian boy. I do not know you two homosexuals." Keith joked.

Lance stared at Hunk's eyes. His brown coffee bean eyes were darker, not because the street light wasn't reaching them. Lance would be laying if he said Hunk's action wasn't exciting him. Hunk smirked. Lance couldn't catch what Hunk said, but he got the impression that it was something flirty. Lance returned the smirk. In the matter of seconds Hunk lifted Lance in the air and Lance wrapped his legs around him. That's when everyone heard the sound of something ripping. Lance could feel his favourite pants being torn. His eyes grew wide, as he felt the night's chill air against his skin.

"Shit!" Hunk said and quickly let Lance down. "I'm sorry."

"You could have waited until we went somewhere more private." Lance said trying to light up the mood as he stood against the wall.

Lance looked down back at his ass and he saw the damage. The whole was big enough that Lance could easily pass another leg through it. Keith was laughing uncontrollably as Lance cursed. How is he going to explain this to his mother. How was he supposed to go to the bus stop when his ass was out in the open. Even if he had enough money to buy new pair, or send Keith who by now was clutching his stomach to buy it for him, it was too late. The shops were already closed. Hunk kept apologising, over and over again.

"What if we stitch it up?" Hunk suggested.

"With what thread and needle?" Lance said as he took off his hoodie and tide it around his waist. "I just have to watch out so that the hole doesn't get bigger."

"I guess this is a tearable situation." Keith said, making the other two boys stare at him. Hunk snorted and high fived him.

"See what you've done? Now Keith is making puns!" Lance said.

"RIP Lance's pants." Hunk snorted.

"Guys stop!" Lance protested.

"You shouldn't let the puns rip this friendship apart!" Keith grabbed onto Hunk's arm.

They both laughed as Lance claimed he hated them. The hole was keeping him from walking fast so he was subjected to more puns. Luckily the bus stop wasn't that far, and the bus arrived quickly. Lance was relieved to find there were places available to sit. He got in.

"What about our hugs?" Hunk yelled over the crowd.

"Not gonna say goodbye?" Keith said.

"I hate you both, so no. You don't deserve it." Lance said as he took a seat.

He put headphones and played his music as the bus moved away. From the window he saw Hunk and Keith, still laughing going the opposite way of the bus. Still cracking stupid puns, Lance assumed. The bus ride was long and agonising. Lance was annoyed. He heard so many puns about his pants that he couldn't focus on the music, and he was worried other passangers could see the hole even though Lance was sure that his hoodie was covering it.

After an hour long ride, Lance got off the bus. He was three hours late home. He took a dark path home, the one where he had to sneak in his neighbour's backyards to reach his home. That way he wouldn't worry about they way he walked. He went through the back door and he found his mother waiting for him there. She gave him a stern look. The one he was trying to avoid. He sheepishly told her his pants got ripped, avoiding all the other details from his day.

**Author's Note:**

> ....i have no words.... why did i write this?? Blame my friends for this... they thought this would be a great fic idea while i feel like i just posted a diary page... *deep breath*


End file.
